


In This Wild World

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternative Universe- Modern, Angst, Doctor Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Domestic Violence, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drinking, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has a German Shepard, Eren Yeager Is 190 Centimeters, Eren Yeager Likes Gyms, Eren Yeager Smokes, Eren is 28, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, F/F, F/M, Fluff, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), German Eren Yeager, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Hates Dogs, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Is 165 Centimeters, Levi is 32, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Mikasa Is Just A Friend, Older Eren Yeager, POV Third Person, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Past Levi/Erwin Smith, Restaurant Owner Eren Yeager, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Smut, Stripper Eren Yeager, Submissive Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi Ackerman, internationally known as the world's best surgeon, Rivalle, is a straightforward, cleanly man of age 32. </p>
<p>Eren Yeager, famous restaurant owner by day, sexy pole dancing stripper by night, this 28 year old is living like he's dying.</p>
<p>What happens when these two clearly very different types of men meet under two different circumstances?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A lanky man, around 190 centimeters, leaned his slim looking body on the old brick of a building, taking in a long drag of his cigarette, not so much savoring the flavor of the cigarette smoke, but the burn as it chips away at the tension in his head. The man sighed, running a hand through his shoulder length brown hair, eyes closed as the cigarette rests in his mouth. Ashes burned on the edge of the cigarette, small burned out flakes swirling onto his black dress shirt and pure white apron covering his dark gray skinny jeans which led into casual black loafers.

 

"Chef!" A quiet voice called out, breaking through the darkness, a freckled man with dark, mussed hair carrying a worried and stern expression battling for dominance on the males face.

 

"Hello, Marco," the tall man greeted, taking one last drag of the cigarette and he pushes it against the brickwork, efficiently putting out the burning paper and posion. "What brings you out here? I though I had asked you to supervise the kitchen while I went on a much desired break?"

 

The male, who stood at 178 centimeters, made an intersting expression, a mix between a wince and a smile. "Sorry, Eren, but an important person in the world of politics showed up and everyone else thinks it would be a safe idea to make sure that their food was enjoyable, and they sent me out here—"

 

Eren chuckled and interruptted Marco's rambling, knowing the other male would just embarrass himself if Eren continued to let him rant. "Alright, Marco, calm down, I'm not mad. You've been spending too much time with that boyfriend of yours, his nervous rambling habit has rubbed off on you. Alright, alright, I'm coming." Eren chuckled again as Marco grabbed Eren by the arm, dragging his boss into the expensive kitchen, noticing that everyone has somewhat calmed down with his presence in the kitchen. Eren's laid-back aura was replaced by one of complete control and a level of seriousness. 

 

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, get ready to make that politician taste the best food he's _ever_ going to eat! Marco! Go take his order and be your usual angelic self! Connie! Go find our finest red wine! Sasha! Prepare the kitchen! It's time to show them _who runs this neighborhood_!" The kitchen staff cheered and everyone immediately dismissed, going to their required jobs, Eren and Sasha chatting idly as they prepared their station. 

 

Sasha turned to her boss, watching as he hummed as he sharped his knives. "What politician would take his client here," she hummed curiously, leaning against the counter and staring up at the ceiling with a shit eating grin, "it's not like this place is 'classy' enough for politicians." Sasha giggled when Eren turned to her, an eyebrow raised at he words.

 

"Are you trying to insult me?"

 

Sasha gasped dramatically, raising a hand to her forehead as she spout out, "Oh my, never would I!" This gained her the chuckles of their coworkers and the deadpanned expression of their boss, who was staring at her with an expression of 'Is It Just Me Or Are You Stupid?'.

 

"Sasha, just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I won't fire you."  



	2. Chapter 2

Eren wiped back beads of sweat from his brow with the back of his hand, puffing slightly as the heat of all the stoves running and the kitchens staff moving around fluidly like water, their body heat spreading like wildfire in the close proximities. He rolled up his sleeves, tan skin glistening with sweat as he whisked a pot, nearly burning his arm in the process as Sasha and Connie ran behind him and bumped him slightly, the two trying to save what the rookie called a Hendl, but really looked like a big chunk of burned meat. Eren frowned but continued to whisk, waiting for the perfect consistency to pour on top of the slow-cooking, sizzling bratwurst and sautéed asparagus.

Eren grinned with success as he gained the consistency of what a person would use for pancakes and tipped the bowl, swirling it around evenly and making sure that every bratwurst and asparagus was evenly covered before putting the lid on top of the skillet and rushed towards the struggling trio, eyeing the burning meat before pulling out olive oil and a bottle of fine German beer, graciously coating the meat with some oil before swirling the beer on it with a grin. Sasha and Connie let out a rushed smile before speeding off to help anyone else, be it with serving food or cooking the food. Eren shook his head and chuckled, wiping more sweat off as he walked to his dish, tossing in generous amounts of spices and a little fling of beer before sweeping the skillet off of the stove and spun around with ease, sliding it carefully onto a pristine white plate and siding it with green olives and Kraut salad before sending it off with Connie.

Sasha popped up behind Eren, tapping his shoulder with a yawn as she pointed at the big electronic clock on the wall, the time reading '9:28PM' and his eyes widened. "Well, crew," he announced," you have two minutes to make this place as pristine as possible. Person who slacks the most stays the night and cleans without the help of Mrs Garcias. Now, get to it!" Everyone jolted into motion, no one wanting to be stuck at the nice, albeit close-quartered, restaurant over the night, no matter how desperate they were. Eren cackled evilly, watching his employees scramble to clean their stations well before their time limit finished. Eren shook his head and chuckled, motioning towards the door, "I'm kidding guys, go ahead and get outta here!" The kitchen staff laughed at Eren, everyone grabbing their stuff and walking out of the exit door.

"Bye, Eren! See you Wednesday!"

"Bye boss!"

"Be safe!" The shouts of his employees brought a smile to Eren's face, a smile that was quickly wiped away when the door creaked shut, leaving Eren alone to clean and brood, dark thoughts taking over, but he counterattacked them with thoughts of the club he worked at, a small, barely existent smile curling his lips. He pulled on cleaning gloves and a mouth cover, getting to work on scrubbing the floors with a mix of bleach and other cleaners, the regular routine of things washing away dark thoughts.

~~~~Earlier That Same Day~~~~

A short, stout man, who stood at about 152 centimeters, grumbled as he tore off his mouth cover, the thing coated with blood. He scowled at it. "Shitty thing," he muttered, carefully removing the latex gloves that were also coated in blood. He had just successfully finished an operation, the patient had gotten into a severe car accident and had a severe gash on his neck and shrapnel stabbing through multiple parts of the patient. He felt no remorse towards the patient, though, because he heard from the police was that the man he treated was the cause. "Fucking shitty people," he complained to his partner surgeon and ex-boyfriend, Erwin, "Why the fuck can't they drive like normal fucking people? Fucking car accident patients ruin my clean hospital with their nasty ass blood."

Erwin, who was a tall, beefy blonde, aged 34, could only shake his head and sigh, exasperated with the usual complaining of his partner. "Levi, if you hate blood and grime so much, why open a hospital?" He questions the stoic surgeon, thick eyebrows drawn together so closely from concentration it almost looked like he had a giant ass, fuzzy caterpillar on his brow. Levi raised an eyebrow at the question, a looked that shouted 'You're a dumbass' obvious on his normally stoic face.

"And here I thought it was obvious. Hospitals are meant to be clean as fuck, and you know that I can't stand fucking disgusting ass surroundings." Erwin sighed before an evil look overcame his face, the tall male turning to the short, dark haired man.

"You need a break, and Hange told me about a specific place that caught my attention. It's a club called The Wall, and apparently they have a really popular male stripper there that recently caught a ton of attention for his looks, but no one but the club knows his identity." Levi's face was stoic, but his eyes burned in anger.

" _No way in hell_."

Erwin shook his head with a grin. "Too late, Hange already called us in for the VIP dance, and you need to get out more anyways, you're too young to be a hermit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, chapter 2! I'm getting excited, next chapter, our two hotties will be meeting each other under some pretty unorthodox circumstances, so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Levi scowled as he allowed Hange to design an outfit before flying out of his large apartment, the loud mouthed bastard claiming they had to go choose their own outfit and shower so that they didn't smell like a pig's ass when they were getting a lap dance. The short man furrowed his eyebrows, an expression between a mix of utterly _pissed_ , confused, and somewhat impressed. The outfit the bastard had laid out was actually decent enough, well, decent enough for a middle-key strip club. The outfit consisted of black combat boots, tight-fitting leather pants that wore like a second skin, a skin-tight blood red shirt, a black leather vest, and red fishnet gloves. He grunted in approval, the dress code of the club obvious. Levi began pulling off his shirt, but paused when he felt the familiar stick of the fabric that only came when he was sweaty, and groaned in irritation. Now he wouldn't be able to get dressed until he rubbed his skin and hair raw.

He left his shirt on, walking with clear discomfort to his large bathroom, peeling off his clothes and neatly folding them, setting them in a dirty clothes tray, before opening the sliding shower door and slipped in, turning the water on. Once the cold, but warming, water touched the skin of his shoulders, he relaxed, leaning his forehead against the wall, sighing in content. But this moment of temporary peace was interrupted by the itch of dried sweat, real or imagined he didn't know, stuck against his skin. He groaned and grabbed a loofa and body wash, coating the spongey waves with bubbles and suds. He scrubbed the loofa against his skin harshly, the uneven texture rubbing his skin pink, but the feeling of sweat barely fading. He almost whimpered, feeling an itch in his consciousnes, the feel of the sweat sending his nerves and brain into a frenzy. He scrubbed harder, his pale skin turning a harsh red, and suddenly the stickiness was replaced with a sharp pain as he was jolted out of the 'spell'. Levi groaned, setting the loofa on a ledge, grabbing his shampoo and quickly finishing his shower, the water starting to chill, even if he turned it hotter. 

Levi turned the water off, sliding out of the shower and loosely wrapping a towel around his waist, his ince flushed skin fading to a very light pink. The short male padded into his bedroom, pulling on black boxers before wrapping the towel around his his wet head, hoping to dry his hair faster as he dressed. He pulled on red socks and the leather pants, ruffling the towel on his head as he walked back into the bathroom to see that his hair was dry. He nodded and folded the towel, placing it on his dirty clothes before grabbing his rarely used hair gel, slicking back his hair to give him a wild, but sophisticated look as it slightly fell over his undercut, hair mostly in a gelled back crew-cut. He nodded and went back to his bedroom, pulling on the shirt, gloves, and vest. Making one final trip to his bathroom, he put on a light amount of eyeliner to enhance the intensity of his gray eyes before leaving his bathroom to lounge in his living room, his large calico cat Colossus rubbing against his leg, purring as the short male scratched under the cat's chin. The the moment he was about to sit on his couch so he could snuggle with his precious cat, Hange burst into the room, Erwin following after them with an apologetic smile.

"I apologize," Erwin said, eyeing Colossus with distaste, "But they couldn't wait, said you were taking too long and that we were going to miss our show." Levi's eyebrows crinkled at the thought of getting a show from some whore that probably had an STD, but decided to drill them about the club.

"Is it shitty?" He asked bluntly, evoking a chorus of laughter from Hange.

"Of course not! Well, it used to be complete shit, but that was before Nile Dok purchased the place. I heard that he fixed everything, made the ceilings higher so longer poles, and all that jazz. But rumor says that he made it taller for his prized dancer, Rogue Titan, who stands at 190 centimeters!" Even Erwin raised an eyebrow, someone two centimeters taller than him dancing effortlessly on a pole?

"Sounds fake." Hange just giggled, tge gears in their brain working.

"Yeah, but if you don't go, then you won't know!" Levi frowned and tched, looking away from the duo to a clock.

"Tch, we should leave now if we want to be on time." Hange giggled and grabbed the two males and started dragging them outside to the town car that they always used. It was once they were in the car and starting the twenty minute drive when the short male observed his partners outfits. Hange was wearing black thigh high boots, fishnet tights leading under short black shorts, a red and black corset placed on their torso, showing of their fine shoulders, a red choker around her neck. Erwin was clad in tight red leather pants and black combat boots, a black button-up shirt with a red tank top underneath showing off his toned muscles. Out of all of them, Erwin looked most classy, his outfit something that was obviously something Hange didn't plan. He stared out the window, blocking out the useless small talk between his two companions as he watched the city flash by, lights of different levels of bright blinding him temporarily.

A buzz from his pocket drew him out of his daydream, the screen brightly flashing the name _Farlan Church_.

Levi opened the text, eyes slightly wide, almost unable to understand what was written.

_"Hey, Rivaille... Wait, should I call you by your English name now? Eh, whatever... Ahem, anyways I wanted to contact you to say that Isabel **won**. She won the fight! Now that she's all better, we can finally move to be with you again, dear cousin. But that won't be for a few months, maybe a year, since she still needs to regain her strength. Isabel sends all her love and thanks you for being by her side, even if your across the ocean. -Farlan Church"_

Levi's eyes were wide, staring down at his phone in shock. She's better, he thought to himself, she's better and she still loves you. So lost in shock, he didn't even notice the worried looks Hange and Erwin directed at him until Hange's loud voice broke through his stupor.

"Levi, what's wrong? Levi, answer!"

"She's alive... She's still alive.."

Hange reeled back, not expecting that answer before grinning widely. "That's amazing! Good for you three. Now, were here, so let's celebrate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for the long wait! A lot of crap is being thrown at me, and I'm currently prioritizing it over writing. Also, I have not been experiencing an desire to write until recently. Anywho, this chapter is really just a filler to introduce Farlan and Isabel, as well as some kind of disorder that Levi has. Anyways, next chapter will also be in Levi's POV, and the chapter after that will be what Levi experienced except in the eyes of someone completely different!
> 
> On a completely different note, I have an Instagram now! Right now, it just has pictures of me and landscapes, but I will be posting drawings of In This Wild World done by yours truly! (My best friend actually made the account for me, heh.) 
> 
> Also, school for me will be resuming mid-August, and I'm going to be on the volleyball team and art club, possibly a few more school activities. So updates will most likely only come once (maybe twice) a month. Much apologies!
> 
> Instagram: mafia_b69

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first story on here! I'm still quite new at tagging and such, but hopefully I'll figure it all out with this fic. I can't promise any scheduled updates because I have work and I have no idea whenever my mom wants to go out of town, but I'll try to be sufficient with updates to this fic! I hoped you enjoyed, and check me out on Quotev if you want to see my original stories and stories with my OCs in them! If this seems like another fic, please inform me so that way I can list that fic as an inspiration! P.S. I always imagined Eren to he really good friends with Sasha, so this is really fun for me, haha!


End file.
